Heart's Desire
by Lagrima de Luna
Summary: ¡Si él no fuese tan estúpidamente irresistible! Pero tampoco le podía echar la culpa. Me gustara o no, había sido el mejor momento de toda mi vida. *Lime* Reeditado y publicado de nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

_Antes de nada,pokemon no me pertenece por razones obvias y no gano nada escribiendo esto. Simplemente me gusta hacerlo ^^_

POV Misty

Miré otra vez. Respiré ,dos,tres...Sin poder eché a temblar.¡No,no podía ser! Pero las otras diez pruebas que había hecho tenían el mismo resultado. Asustada y ya sin ninguna esperanza,volví a mirar el pequeño objeto que tenía en mis manos. Decía lo mismo que antes. Positivo. No sabía que estaba llorando hasta que vi una lágrima caer al suelo.

Lo que tenía agarrado era un test de embarazo. Había dado positivo,como los otros. Eso solo significaba una cosa...estaba embarazada.

Sin fuerzas, me dejé caer al suelo, llorando desconsoladamente. ¿Cómo había ocurrido esto? ¿Cómo? ¡Sólo tenía 17 años! ¡No estaba preparada para tener un bebé!

Una oleada de náuseas me obligó a dirigirme al baño a vomitar, mientras intentaba convencerme de que me sentía mal por las emociones acumuladas y el susto. Pero, ¿a quién intentaba engañar? Las náuseas eran por el embarazo, igual que los mareos que había sentido durante esa semana. Cuando el malestar se me fue, me senté en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la pared fría mientras me calmaba inútilmente. Sin embargo fui incapaz de no recordar por qué había llegado a ese punto. ¡Si él no fuese tan estúpidamente irresistible! Pero tampoco le podía echar la culpa. Me gustara o no, había sido el mejor momento de toda mi vida. Me sonrojé mientras las imágenes de ese día iban apareciendo en mi mente...

_Flash-back_

_ ¡Adiós, que te vaya bien!

Cerré la puerta del gimnasio y me apoyé en ella. Había sido el último entrenador que me había retado y estaba cansada. Necesitaba algo para distraerme, para salir de la rutina. Se me ocurrió salir a tomar el aire. No era lo más divertido, pero de momento me servía. Mis hermanas no estaban y no tendría que dar explicaciones, por lo que era mejor aprovechar el momento. Decidida, cogí mi mochila y me fui.

Me dirigí a una zona llena de árboles, donde los entrenadores novatos iban a veces a entrenar. Tuve suerte al ver que estaba vacío, necesitaba tranquilidad. Noté un olor muy familiar en el ambiente. Humedad. Miré al cielo y comprobé que estaba cubierto de nubes grises que indicaban que iba a llover. Me encogí de hombros,a mi la lluvia no me molestaba, y me apoyé en el árbol que tenía más cerca. Suspiré, relajada. El gimnasio era muy duro a veces y la "ayuda" de mis hermanas no mejoraba las cosas. Tenía la impresión de que hacía frío, pero yo no lo sentía a pesar de llevar unos shorts y una camisa de tirantes. La hierba húmeda me hacia cosquillas en las piernas y el aire me revolvía mi pelo largo, que me había crecido con el paso de los años.

De repente sentí que algo me cubría los hombros. Sobresaltada abrí los ojos y miré lo que llevaba encima. Alguien me había puesto una chaqueta. Empecé a mirar alrededor para buscar al propietario de la prenda cuando sentí que alguien me susurraba al oído:

_Ibas a coger frío.

Me di la vuelta con el corazón a cien. Esa voz me era tan familiar como desconocida. Me fijé en la persona que estaba detrás de mí. Era un chico, tenía el pelo negro algo desordenado y sus ojos oscuros estaban clavados en los míos mientras que en su rostro advertí una sonrisa que me dejó paralizada. Llevaba puesta una camiseta algo ceñida y unos jeans, que me permitieron comprobar lo bien que se mantenía físicamente. Me ruboricé levemente cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Le volví a mirar a la cara. Y ya no me quedó ninguna duda. Sabía quien era.

_Ash...

_Yo también me alegro de verte,Misty _dijo riéndose.

Sentí que me sonrojaba aun más.

_Yo..._no sabia que decir. Llevabamos muchos años sin vernos y no había estado preparada para volver a verle tan de repente._ ¿Q-que haces...aquí?

Noté que no le gustó mucho esa pregunta, pero era lo único que podía decir de momento.

_Si no te alegras de verme puedo irme...

_ ¡NO!_solté sin poder evitarlo._No...Quédate.

Se quedo mirándome con una expresión radiante en la cara y volvió a sentarse a mi lado.

_Es que...no se que quieres que te diga _ sabía que no era lo mas indicado decir eso, pero no pude evitarlo._Hace tanto que no te veía que no...no se que decirte.

Su sonrisa pasó de ser de felicidad a ser triste y hasta algo culpable.

_Ya...lo siento,queria venir, pero...

Fruncí el ceño al ver que no terminaba la frase y vi que tenía la mirada desviada y las mejillas algo encendidas.

_ ¿Pero?_le animé a seguir.

_No importa._dijo sacudiendo la cabeza._Lo importante es aprovechar este momento.

Empezamos a hablar y a contar lo que nos había pasado durante ese tiempo que no habíamos estado juntos. Aunque lo intenté, no pude concentrarme demasiado en la conversació le tocó a él hablar sobre sus aventuras, miré mejor y me di cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado. No era ese niño flacucho y bajo al que había acompañado durante bastante tiempo en sus viajes. Ahora tenía delante de mí a un joven alto y guapo, con un cuerpo que nunca me hubiera imaginado que precisamente él pudiera tener y,que conservaba esa inmadurez que le caracterizaba y que me encantaba.

_ ¿Misty? ¿Me estas escuchando?

Volví a la realidad cuando le oí llamarme. Me miraba con una mirada llena de picardia, y creí que me estallaba la cara de vergüenza cuando me preguntó:

_ ¿Que mirabas tan concentrada que no me estabas haciendo caso?

Desvié la mirada totalmente roja y Ash empezó a reírse. Me abochorné aún más si era posible mientras bufaba por lo bajo...maldita manera de comprobar que también podía ser maduro, aunque solo en los momentos mas inoportunos.

_No me has contestado, Miyst.

Me sobresalté. Eso había sonado demasiado cerca de mí. Sentía su respiración en mi oído y me estremecí. Intente alejarme, pero me agarró por la cintura y no me dejó. Iba a quejarme cuando noté una gota fría caerme en la cara. Dirigí la vista hacia el cielo y me di cuenta de que estaba lloviendo. Ash también se fijó y, sin soltarme la cintura, me ayudó a incorporarme para echar a correr hacia el gimnasio.

Aunque corrimos lo mas rápido posible, llegamos empapados y jadeando por el esfuerzo. Me apoyé en la pared que tenía mas cercana a mi y Ash se apoyó en la que había enfrente. Estaba agachada y sujetándome el pecho intentando volver a tomar el aire que necesitaban mis pulmones y cuando pude recuperarme un poco, mire a Ash con intención de ofrecerle una toalla. Pero en cuanto vi su aspecto,las palabras se me atascaron en la garganta. Si la camiseta era ceñida, ahora me permitía ver cada uno de los músculos de su torso como si no tuviera la prenda puesta. Sus jeans también se le pegaban a las piernas. Pude ver a través de su pelo negro, pegado completamente a la cara, que me miraba fijamente. Sentí mis piernas temblar y desvié la mirada hacia mi cuerpo para intentar calmarme. Pero cuando vi como me encontraba yo, me puse aun más nerviosa. Tenía la camisa y los shorts totalmente pegados al cuerpo como una segunda piel y se me notaba el sujetador más de lo que me habría gustado. El pelo lo tenia desordenado y goteando.

Le miré a los ojos. Ash también me estaba observando, pero sus ojos reflejaban deseo y ardor. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al ver como se acercaba a mí. Quise decir algo, pero no me dejó. Sus labios se pegaron a los míos con furia y pasión, y no pude evitar responderle, a pesar de que no me gustaba parecer tan vulnerable. Mis brazos se colocaron alrededor de su cuello y gemí ahogadamente cuando sentí su lengua abrirse paso entre mis labios y rozar la mía, mientras su cuerpo me acorralaba entre él y la pared. Había soñado tanto este momento que no tuve mas remedio que dejarme llevar.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire. Estaba totalmente ruborizada y respiraba agitadamente.

_Misty..._me llamo con voz ronca y agitada._Te necesito...ahora.

Me quede sin habla. No sabía si estaba preparada y la repuesta inconsciente de mi hormonal cuerpo no me ayudaba a pensar con claridad.

_Por favor..._insistió arrastrando sus labios hacia mi cuello para empezar a besarlo con ansia.

Me abandoné a sus caricias, ya que yo lo deseaba tanto como él y antes de que me diera cuenta le había rodeado la cintura con las piernas y sentía sus manos tantear bajo mi camiseta húmeda mientras me volvía a besar . Sin embargo, había algo que no me dejaba disfrutar del momento. Cuando volvió a atacar mi cuello, aproveché para hablar.

_Ash..._oí mi propia voz débil y temblorosa, pero tenia que asegurarme de una cosa antes de seguir.

_ ¿Mmm...?_fue lo único que dijo sin parar de besarme.

_Tu...tu me..._me aleje de su boca para evitar perderme de nuevo en las sensaciones que solo él podía provocarme_¿Tu me quieres?_bajé la mirada al preguntar aquello, pero no podía entregarme a alguien solo por el deseo del momento, aunque ese alguien fuese Ash.

Se quedo un poco asombrado, pero al momento se puso a reír suavemente. Sin darme tiempo a nada, me abrazó y me susurro al oído:

_ ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿Que no te quiera?_me dijo mientras me acariciaba el pelo como si me estuviera explicando algo obvio._No te quiero, te puedo querer _ abrí la boca para contestarle, llena de dolor, pero me hizo callar poniendo su dedo en mis labios._Para mi no es amo.

Mi corazón se paro un segundo antes de volver a latir con rapidez. Por un momento creí que había oído mal. ¿Él me amaba? ¿A mí? sentí que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas, pero parpadee para retenerlas.

_ ¿D-de...verdad?

_Si._

Volvió a besarme, pero esta vez también pude notar ternura y cariño. Con el pulso acelerado y la sensación de estar viviendo un sueño, me deje llevar, sin querer hacer nada más que sentir...

_Fin Flash-back_

Unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron del trance en el que había caído. Intenté levantarme para abrir la puerta, pero otro mareo me obligó a quedarme como estaba, sentada en el suelo.

_ ¿Misty? ¿Estás ahí?

Era Daisy. Mis hermanas no sabían lo que había pasado y tampoco sabían lo que ahora me pasaba a mí. Sentí miedo cuando me acorde de mi situación. ¿Cómo se lo iba a tomar él? o peor, ¿cómo se lo iba a decir?

_ ¿Misty?

_La puerta está abierta, Daisy.

Sentí a mi hermana abrir la puerta y andar hacia el baño. Se quedó mirándome con una expresión extraña en la cara y supe que quería una explicación. Negué con la cabeza y ella se encogió de hombros. Ya se lo contaría.

_Myst, si sigues así vas a llegar tarde.

_ ¿Tarde?_pregunte extrañada.

_Si, ... ¿sabes que día es hoy?-me preguntó al darse cuenta de que no sabía de lo que me estaba hablando.

Empecé a intentar recordar la fecha, a la vez que me preguntaba por qué hoy era un día "especial".La boca se me secó en cuanto lo averigüé.

_Hoy...viene Ash del viaje... ¿verdad?

Mi voz no debió sonar lo suficientemente alegre, porque Daisy me miró fijamente y con el ceño fruncido.

_ ¿Por qué? ¿No te alegras?

Sacudí la cabeza mientras forzaba una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

_Claro que me alegro, no digas tonterías._al ver que abría la boca para decir algo más,la interrumpí_Y tengo que vestirme antes de que llegue, así que si no te importa dejarme sola para elegir ropa...

_Vaaale...ya me voy.

Cuando oí que cerraba la puerta, me levanté con algo de dificultad, pero esta vez no tuve la sensación de mareo ni nauseas. Me dirigí al armario para sacar algo de ropa, mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de decirle a Ash que...que íbamos a tener un hijo.

Después de aquel momento, Ash me avisó de que tendría que estar fuera un par de semanas para arreglar unas cosas de la Liga, ya que al final había podido cumplir su sueño de ser un Maestro Pokémon, y que luego volvería para estar conmigo. Suspiré. Menuda sorpresa de recibimiento le tenía preparada.

_¡Ya está! Me ha llevado un tiempo escribir esto,pero creo que ha merecido la pena._

_Antes de nada, quisiera dar las gracias a Sumi, que me animó mucho a publicar el fic...¡Arigato!_

_Espero con ilusión sus reviews, pero no sean demasiado malos conmigo U.U Es el primer fanfic que escribo ;) Gracias por leerme!_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Lo siento, lo siento! Acabo de empezar a escribir y ya tardo una eternidad en actualizar U.U Pero es que entre el comienzo de año nuevo y la vuelta a los estudios, la inspiración se escondió. Literarmente. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, que espero que os guste. _

_¿Hace falta que os diga que pokémon no me pertenece? ;)_

**POV ASH**

...Tic, tac, tic, tac...

El sonido del reloj me estaba poniendo más nervioso si era posible. Intenté no hacerle caso, pero el continuo "tic, tac" sonaba cada vez más, así que, sin poder evitarlo, me levanté del sillón en el que me había acomodado y salí al exterior. En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, el aire me dio de lleno en la cara y me alivió un poco la tensión que tenía acumulada.

Me encontraba en Cerulean City. Después de mi ausencia durante un par de semanas, por fin había llegado y podía volver a verla. Estaba ansioso por que llegara la hora que habíamos acordado para vernos, por lo que esa mañana me había levantado más temprano de lo habitual y las ganas de ver a Misty me vencieron, así que llegué a la ciudad unas horas antes de lo previsto. Pensé que podría pasar el tiempo en el Centro pokémon, pero el reloj que colgaba de la pared era el que hacía ese ruido tan espantoso y me había obligado a salir.

Miré la hora y decidí da un paseo hacia el gimnasio, mientras pensaba en una manera de iniciar la conversación cuando Misty estuviera delante de mi. Cuando sólo quedaban diez minutos e incapaz de esperar más, me dirigí hacia el gimnasio. Cerré los ojos, inspiré hondo y, con el pulso acelerado, llamé a la puerta.

No había apartado la mano cuando esta se abrió de golpe y pude ver a Lily sonriéndome de una forma algo rara...pero sonriéndome al fin y al cabo.

-¡Ash!

-Hola Lily.

-Pasa,pasa. No te quedes ahí parado.- dijo cogiéndome del brazo y arrastrándome hacia el interior.

Miré a mi alrededor en cuanto recuperé el equilibrio y me di cuenta de que el gimnasio parecía desierto, como si sólo estuvieramos Lily y yo.

-Oye Lily...¿y Misty?

-En su cuarto, hablando con Daisy. No creo que tarde en bajar. Puedes esperar en la piscina si quieres. - añadió al cabo de un rato.

- No, gracias. Creo que voy a esperar aquí. - dije señalando el pie de las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones.

- Bien, como quieras - se encogió de hombros.

La seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la puerta de la cocina. Suspirando, me senté en el suelo cerca de las escaleras dispuesto a esperar todo lo que hiciera falta. Sin embargo, no tuve tiempo de nada, porque cuando me recosté contra la pared oí como alguien se aclaraba la garganta. Miré hacia arriba y vi a Daisy con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mirándome con una expresión divertida en la cara. Como ella no decía nada, tuve que ser yo el que rompiera el silencio.

- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí, mirándome?

- Perdona - sacudió la cabeza mientras intentaba no reírse- Es que no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

Fruncí el ceño y desvié la mirada. No me gustaban las típicas bromitas de las hermanas de Misty, sobre todo si me tenían a mi de objetivo. Al pensar en ella, me fijé en que no venía detrás de Daisy, lo que significaba que todavía estaba en su cuarto.

- ...¿Y Misty? - pregunté algo extrañado. No era algo normal que yo estuviera preparado antes y, sin saber por qué, eso me puso algo nervioso.

Pero lo que realmente me asustó fue que a Daisy la sonrisa se le borró de la cara al oír la pregunta, miró hacia arriba como asegurándose de que no venía nadie de las habitaciones y se acercó a mí para susurrarme al oído:

- ¿Podemos hablar en otro sitio?

Asentí y me levanté torpemente. Ahí pasaba algo, de eso estaba seguro. Dejé que me guiara a la piscina y supe que había cerrado la puerta cuando oí un golpe seco. La miré a la cara y ella empezó a hablar sin necesidad de pedírselo.

- Sólo quiero avisarte. Misty está...algo rara.

- ¿R-rara? - dije como pude.

Ella se limitó a asentir. Se retorció las manos nerviosamente, como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas que pudieran describir el comportamiento de su hermana.

- No sé que la pasa exactamente, pero la hemos notado durante estos días... distinta. Por mas que lo he intentado, no he conseguido que me diga lo que la pasa y...

- ¡Ash!

Daisy y yo nos volvimos hacia la puerta bruscamente. Estábamos tan concentrados en la conversación que no habíamos oído el ruido que la puerta, supuestamente, hacía al abrirse. Cuando me di la vuelta completamente, el pulso se me disparó. En el umbral de la puerta estaba Misty. Aunque al principio no conseguí reconocerla. El sencillo vestido azul que llevaba y su pelo pelirrojo completamente suelto, me desconcertó por un momento, pero supe que era ella en cuanto la miré a los ojos. Sin embargo, Misty me devolvió una mirada algo cansada y ... ¿asustada?, una mirada que contrarrestaba con la sonrisa que tenía.

A pesar del nerviosismo que sentía por lo que Daisy me había dicho, no pude evitar acudir a su encuentro y besarla con suavidad, con cariño. Una oleada de nostalgia me invadió según la abracé, que hizo que el nudo de mi estómago perdiera fuerza. Sonreí al sentir que me correspondía con el mismo entusiasmo y no pude evitar ceñirme a su cintura aún más. Cuando nos separamos, la miré a los ojos, feliz de volver a tenerla en mis brazos. Misty me devolvió la mirada, algo sonrojada, y menos asustada que antes.

- Bienvenido.- me susurró.

- Ya tenía ganas de volver.- le respondí, haciéndo que ella se riera por lo bajo.

- Ejem, ejem, ejem.

Me di la vuelta, sin soltar a Misty. Daisy, detrás de nosotros, no pudo hacer nada más que resoplar y echar a andar.

- Ya me voy, ya me voy... - dijo provocando nuestras risas.

Cuando pasó a mi lado, sin embargo, se detuvo un segundo para poder decirme:

- Se más amable que de costumbre con ella.

Y pasó de largo, cerrando la puerta al salir.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho mi hermana? - me preguntó Misty con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Eh? Pues... que me hace responsable de la hora. No puedo traerte muy tarde. - respondí lo primero que se me ocurrió, rogando que me creyera y no hiciera más preguntas. No se me da bien eso de mentir.

- Mmmm... - me miró de forma sospechosa, pero le pareció normal que alguna de sus hermanas hubiera dicho eso y no puso más pegas. - ¿Nos vamos ya?

- Sí, claro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Definitivamente, a Misty le pasaba algo. Habíamos decidido "improvisar" por el camino e ir al lugar que más nos apeteciera en el momento. Al principio todo iba bien, hasta que se me ocurrió acercarme un poco más a ella para poder volver a abrazarla. Me quedé desconcertado cuando, sobresaltada, se alejó un poco para evitarlo. ¿Qué había hecho mal? En otras circunstancias, le habría preguntado por qué se comportaba así y seguramente hubieramos acabado discutiendo, pero me acordé de la conversación con Daisy y decidí seguir su consejo. Así que fingí no darle importancia y seguimos andando.

Pasamos el rato hablando y riéndonos, entre bromas y pequeñas discusiones que consistían en tratar de llevar la contraria. El humor de Misty mejoró y, aunque al principio seguía un poco recelosa, me permitió acercarme más a ella.

- Así que... al final has conseguido tu sueño. - me dijo por enésima vez.

- Sí... ¿por qué me lo preguntas tanto? Ya te lo he dicho antes.

- Es que me cuesta creerlo. - respondió riéndose.

- ¡Oye! - intenté mostrarme molesto, aunque mi cara sonriente me delataba. - Siempre he sido un gran entrenador y...

- ¡Oh! - exclamó de repente. Cuando la miré tenía una expresión de dolor en la cara y se agarraba a mi brazo con tanta fuerza que llegó a hacerme daño. - Maldita sea...

- ¿Myst? ¿T-te encuentras bien?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Por supuesto, no me lo creí, pero al ver su vano intento por no preocuparme, no le dije nada. Poco a poco el color de su cara volvió y cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que yo no había apartado la mirada ni un instante.

- ¿Mejor?

- S-sí... creo que sí.

- Puedes soltarme, no me voy a ir a ningún sitio. - me burlé sonriendo al ver que su mano no se había despegado de mi brazo, aunque ya no me apretaba con tanta fuerza.

- Oh... lo siento. - dijo soltándose al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba levemente.

- Oye, ¿qué te ha pasado? - inquirí poniendome serio de repente.

- ¿Eh? - Misty me miró sorprendida y titubeo un poco al contestarme. - N-nada... me he mareado, eso es todo.

- ¿Mareado? - fruncí el ceño.

- Sí... tampoco es para tanto, no ha sido nada grave. - supongo que intentó calmarme al ver mi expresión. Me quedé mirándola durante unos segundos, sin embargo no encontré señales de que volviera a marearse o de que realmente se encontrara mal, así que suspiré y le di la razón.

- De acuerdo. ¿Continuamos?

- Claro. - respondió suspirando de alivio.

Seguí pendiente de ella, cuando divisé un puesto de helados al final del camino.

- Myst... ¿te apetece un helado? Invito yo. - dije guiñándola un ojo en un intento por convencerla.

- Umm... bueno, supongo que si invitas tú no me puedo negar.

Contento de que bromeara, me dirigí con ella hacia la fila de personas que esperaban su turno en la heladería. Pero al acercarnos pude ver, desalentado, que la fila era demasiado larga, ya que el calor era casi insoportable y la gente hacía todo lo posible por conseguir algo frío que consiguiera apaciguar tanta temperatura. Sin embargo, la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes, la verdad.

- Myst... ¿y si luego volvemos?

La cara de aburrimiento y casi desesperación que debí poner, hizo que se diera cuenta de que no me apetecía estar allí esperando, y cuando vi esa sonrisa maliciosa aparecer en su rostro, no supe si reírme o encogerme por lo que iba a venir.

- Pero si volvemos luego, puede que venga más gente todavía...

- Correré ese riesgo. - me negaba a permanecer durante...quien sabe cuanto tiempo ahí parado. Pero eso, Misty ya lo sabía.

- ¿Por favor?

- Pero...

- ¡Vengaa!...

La derrota era casi palpable,por lo que suspiré y asentí con la cabeza.

- Es muy fácil convencerte. - dijo riéndose.

Me mordí la lengua paa evitar soltar algún comentario como _"tú me haces así"_. Me había dejado un poco en ridículo...¿no? Casi habíamos alcanzado el puesto cuando un fuerte olor me llegó. Chocolate. Ahora si que tendríamos que esperar nuestro turno, ya que dudaba que Misty no quisiera chocolate. Por eso, me quedé de piedra cuando me agarró y me dijo con un hilo de voz:

- E-está bien... podemos irnos s-si quieres...

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora no quieres? Pero entonces, ¿por qué...

- Tengo que irme. - me interrumpió. Y salió corriendo hacia el baño que teníamos a nuestra espalda, sin darme tiempo de reaccionar.

Preocupado, fui detrás de ella. Tenía la mano en el picaporte de la puerta cuando la oí. Estaba vomitando. ¿Misty... vomitando? Raramente la había visto enferma y eso acrementó mi preocupación.

- ¿Myst? - la llamé al entrar.

Ella salió de uno de los cubículos, temblorosa, y se acercó al lavabo para mojarse la cara. Se apoyó en la pared y me miró casi con culpabilidad.

- Lo siento. El chocolate me... me dio náuseas.

- ¿Náuseas? ¿El chocolate?

- Sí.

- Myst, ¿qué te pasa?

- No me pasa nada... sólo...

- Sólo te han entrado ganas de vomitar, ¿verdad? Antes te has mareado y no sé como comportarme contigo. Primero estás alegre y de repente te alejas de mí, como si realmente te asustara que te tocara. Y ahora hueles un poco de chocolate y te entran náuseas. Dime que te ocurre... ¡Estoy preocupado por ti! - quise hablarle de manera controlada, pero no pude evitar que los nervios me alzaran la voz. Interrumpí mi monólogo cuando me di cuenta de que Misty estaba llorando. Un momento... ¿llorando?

- ¿M-Myst? Oye, yo.. lo siento, de verdad. Es sólo que...

- Y-ya lo sé... No hace falta que te d-disculpes...

Al verla tan afligida, me acerqué a ella y la abracé. No sabía muy bien que hacer, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a verla llorar, pero supe que había acertado cuando se apoyó en mi pecho y correspondió a mi abrazo.

- Dime lo que te pasa. - se lo dije en el tono más suave posible, pero aún así su cuerpo se tensó completamente. - Confía en mi.

- C-confío en ti, Ash...

- Pues dímelo.

- Pe-pero...

- Por favor.

Misty se separó de mi y cogió aire. Parecía que intentaba ser valiente, pero su voz se quebró al decirme:

- E-es que yo... yo e-estoy... em-embarazada...

Me costó un momento darme cuenta de lo que aquellas palabras significaban. Casi tenía sentido. Mareos, náuseas, cambios de humor...Solté una risa floja. _Casi_. ¿Misty embarazada? ¿Misty iba a tener un bebé? ¿Un hijo? No, no podía ser. Además, teniendo claro que era yo el responsable de su estado, sólo habíamos tenido relaciones una vez y habíamos usado... Oh, Dios. ¡Oh, Dios!

- ¿Q-qué...?

Mi voz salió temblorosa y en un susurro, pero fue suficiente para que Misty ya no pudiera retener el llanto.

- ¡L-lo siento mucho! No sabía como decírtelo... y-yo... no me imaginaba como ibas a re-reaccionar... T-tengo miedo de que... de que no quieras al bebé y... acabas de c-conseguir el título... ¡No sabía que hacer!

Al verla tan asustada por cómo me iba a sentar auella noticia, me sentí como un completo inútil. Sonriendo tontamente, la acerqué a mi de nuevo y la abracé fuertemente, aunque no sirvió para que su cuerpo se relajara.

- Te preocupas demasiado.

- Pero...

- ¿De verdad pensabas que te iba a dejar sola o que te iba a odiar o que no iba a querer a nuestro hijo? ¿Que iba a pensar más en el título que en ti?

Se separó un poco y me miró a los ojos, buscando alguna señal de mentira, supongo. Los ojos se le volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, esta vez de alivio, cuando se dio cuenta de que no mentía.

- ¿E-en serio...?

- ¿Tan malvado te parezco? ¿O es que no crees que pueda ser un buen padre?... Dios mío... voy a ser papá. - la verdad es que hasta que no lo dije en voz alta y me pude escuchar a mi mismo, no me di cuenta de que aquel embarazo tambien conllevaba algunas cosas... como ser papá.

Misty se rio al ver la expresión de mi cara.

- No creo que vayas a ser un buen padre. _Se _que vas a ser un gran padre.

Sin poder ni querer evitarlo, me acerqué a ella y la besé. Ambos notamos que ese beso era distinto de los otros. Ese beso estaba lleno de alegría, de alivio, de cariño... de promesas. De promesas de un futuro que, sin duda, iba a ser mejor de lo que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera haber imaginado. Porque lo íbamos a compartir con nuestro hijo.

_¡Por fin está terminado! Habría tardado menos, pero la reacción de Ash me tenía un poco ocupada... al final me ha gustado como ha quedado ^^ _

_Gracias por la paciencia T_T ¿Algún review?_


	3. Chapter 3

_No se como disculparme por la graaaaan tradanza... La verdad es que este fic lo había planeado para terminarlo en dos capítulos, así que me quedé bastante tiempo sin ideas para terminarlo completamente. Al final, esto es lo que surgió. Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena y que os guste de verdad :$_

_Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personaje no me pertenecen y ... bueno, ya os sabéis el resto, ¿no? ;)_

Capítulo 3. Epílogo.

Un sonido agudo y desesperado rompió la calma de aquella noche cerrada. Un llanto.

A pesar del gran ruido, Misty tardó un rato en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, para bufar después. Llevaba toda la noche levantándose a cada minuto para intentar calmar al torbellino que tenía por hija, pero lo único que conseguía era que dejara de llorar momentáneamente. Estaba, literalmente, completamente rendida y agotada. Aún con los ojos cerrados, quiso levantarse de la cama otra vez, pero un brazo se enroscó alrededor de su cintura, acomodándola suavemente sobre el colchón e impidiéndola moverse. Si no hubiera estado tan cansada, seguramente se habría estremecido cuando una boca masculina le besó el cuello con ternura antes de susurrarle al oído:

- Ya voy yo.

Misty sintió que el peso sobre el colchón disminuía y oyó unos pasos salir de la habitación y dirigirse al cuarto contiguo, ahogados por el llanto que continuaba. Poco a poco, el sonido se fue apagando y pronto el piso se quedó en silencio. Aunque estaba cansada, la curiosidad pudo más con ella y la joven se levantó de la bendita cama y se encaminó a la habitación en la que se encontraba su actual familia. La escena la dejó desarmada y con una sonrisa boba pintada en la cara. Ash se encontraba de espaldas, por lo que no se percató de su presencia y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Misty lo agradeció cuando le oyó tararear una nana. Con lo vergonzoso que era él a veces, no estaba segura de poder oírle cantar otra vez, así que decidió aprovechar aquel momento. Lo único que le hubiera gustado ver también eran las caras de ambos, que habrían completado aquel cuadro. La joven se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta, dispuesta a quedarse allí hasta ser descubierta por Ash cuando este se diera la vuelta.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que la pequeña se había dormido hacía rato, el joven padre se quedó mirándola embobado, admirando la belleza de la criatura e ignorando la presencia de Misty unos metros detrás de él. Podría pasarse toda la noche observándola sin cansarse de reconocer en ella sus rasgos y los de Misty. La pequeña era una diminuta copia de su madre. Tenía una pelusilla anaranjada cubriéndole la cabeza y su rostro dormido era exactamente igual al de ella, inspirándole la misma paz y ternura. Lo único que no había heredado físicamente de su madre eran los ojos que, aunque estaban escondidos tras sus párpados, Ash sabía que tenían el mismo color chocolate que los suyos. Le habría gustado ver a su hija con los ojos cristalinos iguales a los de Misty, pero mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba ver aquel rasgo propio de él en su bebé. De todas formas, aún podía seguir intentando tener un hijo con los ojos de Misty, pensó sonriendo.

Unos brazos delgados le abrazaron por la cintura, cortándole el hilo de sus pensamientos. Se dio la vuelta con cuidado, cogiendo a la niña con un solo brazo pudiendo usar el otro para acercar a Misty a su cuerpo. Ella se dejó hacer, apoyándose en su pecho y deleitándose con el tranquilo respirar de su hija. Al estar tan cerca, algún mechón de su largo pelo rozaba las manitas de la pequeña, causándole molestas cosquillas. La niña agitó sus bracitos para apartar aquello que no la dejaba soñar tranquila, para acurrucarse después, aún más, entre el pecho y brazo de su padre, consiguiendo sacar a ambos una sonrisa al verla. Ash apretó el brazo con el que agarraba a Misty, haciendo que ella desviara la mirada para dirigirla a los ojos de él. El azul de la mirada transparente de Misty se intensificó con la débil luz de la noche que se abría paso por la ventana del cuarto, resultando aún más hermosa para Ash. Como le pedía su cuerpo, se acercó a ella y capturó sus labios en un beso, con el que intentó transmitirle la felicidad que sentía en aquel momento.

- No hacía falta que te levantaras, ¿sabes? - le aclaró él en un susurro.

- Lo sé. Pero no me iba a perder este momento por nada del mundo.

- ¿Este momento?. - preguntó extrañado.

Misty soltó una risita y, sin hacer caso a la pregunta del joven, alargó una mano hacia la carita del bebé.

- Es preciosa...

Él asintió. La alegría que sentía en aquel momento, teniendo a su mujer y a su pequeña hija pegadas a su cuerpo era imposible de describir y Ash se limitó a difrutar de la sensación sin decir ninguna palabra.

- No sabía que cantaras tan bien...

Aquella frase, a pesar de haber sido un simple murmullo, consiguió sacar al chico de sus ensoñaciones. Cuando notó que se tensaba graciosamente, Misty se apartó de él lo suficiente como para verle el rostro, que en aquel momento tenía el mismo tono que su cabello pelirrojo.

- ¿Qu-qué...? ¿Me has oído? - preguntó Ash bastante avergonzado.

Aunque sabía que lo estaba pasando mal, la joven no pudo evitar reirse suavemente al ver la cara apenada de su marido.

- Lo siento... es que al escucharte la curiosidad ha podido conmigo y... Oh, no te pongas así.- dijo al ver que la cara de su acompañante enrojecía aún más. - Me ha parecido muy tierno verte cantando una nana a Firiel.

Él solo gruñó como respuesta. Misty le había insistido mucho durante los primeros meses de embarazo para que le cantara un poco a su bebé, ya que había oído que era bueno que oyeran las voces de sus padres durante el periodo de gestación. Sin embargo, Ash se había negado en rotundo, sin atreverse a cantar delante de ella. Y aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacía, siempre había tenido cuidado de que su mujer no pudiera oirle. Por lo menos hasta esa noche.

Algo incómodo y todavía sonrojado, cambió el peso de una pierna a otra, intentando que la vergüenza se le pasara. Lo que ninguno se esperaba es que ese pequeño movimiento pudiera despertar a la criaturita que Ash sostenía sobre uno de sus brazos.

El bebé empezó a manotear y a componer muecas de desagrado y, al ver que no encontraba la posición que le permitiera dormir de nuevo, sollozó.

Antes de que rompiera en un escandaloso y desesperado llanto, la joven madre recogió a Firiel del regazo del nervioso chico y la apoyó contra su pecho. Separándose un poco, Misty acunó a su hija mientras murmuraba palabras que esperaba que la calmaran y le llenaba las regordetas mejillas de besos.

Poco a poco, los sollozos ahogados fueron disminuyendo. Ash miró a Misty bastante aliviado y sonrió cuando ella le devolvió una mirada muy parecida a la suya. Los dos dirigieron la vista hacia el bebé y se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de que, a pesar de estar quieta y en silencio, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos. Su mirada chocolate se paseó por la oscura habitación antes de dirigirla hacia sus padres. Y no supieron si fue por el cansancio, la sorpresa, la curiosidad o el cariño que reflejaban sus rostros... lo único seguro era que las expresiones que tenían hicieron sonreir a Firiel. La pequeña esbozó una sonrisa que fue creciendo hasta que dejó escapar una infantil carcajada.

Contagiada por la repentina diversión de su hijita, Misty la apretó aún más contra su pecho y rió ella también.

Y fue entonces cuando Ash se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba nada más para ser realmente feliz. En aquella habitación demasiado pequeña, iluminada solo por la luz de la luna, con unas ojeras muy pronunciadas debajo de sus ojos debido a lo poco que dormía por las noches y vistiendo únicamente el pantalón de un viejo pijama...al lado de su hermosa mujer, con unas ojeras que igualaban las suyas y con un fino camisón blanco, sus ojos cristalinos más brillantes que nunca y con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Firiel, su pequeña hija de cinco meses de edad, quién se encontraba envuelta en un pijamita que le había regalado su abuela, apoyada sobre el pecho de su madre y mirándola con sus grandes ojos marrones cargados de alegría mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelirrojo cabello.

El joven se acercó a ellas, rodeó a Misty por la cintura con un brazo y cuando sintió que ella apoyaba todo su peso sobre él, alargó su otro brazo hacia la manita de su bebé que jugaba con el pelo de la chica. Firiel soltó el mechón y en su lugar agarró uno de los dedos de la mano de su padre. Ash sonrió. Definitivamente, no podría ser más feliz.

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo y el fic. Me ha costado bastante, pero al final lo he conseguido. Otra vez siento la tardanza. _

_Tengo que aclarar que el nombre de la niña, "Firiel", no me pertenece. Yo sabía como quería que fuera el aspecto de la hija de Ash y Misty (pelirroja y con ojos marrones) y buscando en internet di con una foto de una niña así. Pertenece a un anime llamado "Nishi No Yoki Majo" y ella es la protagonista. Además, el nombre me encantó y no pude resistirme a llamarla así._

_Por último, quiero dar las gracias a los reviews que he recibido en este fic, ya que son los que han conseguido que este fic saliera adelante... ¡gracias! Y a los lectores también, claro ;)_

_Me encantaría saber que os ha parecido, a sí que no me quejaré si me dejais algún review ^^_


End file.
